Memoreis No More
by Midnight
Summary: This is the full part to of it. Can Jubilee find her way back t othe X-Men and who exactly is Agony? *Please read Memories to under stand this story better.*


Here is the second part. Please review. I went a head and added the first part to it. Just to let you know. Please review.

Memories No More

Agony, once known as Jubilee, sat on her bed reflecting in her mind about what had happened in the last year. Sinister had told her a great deal about her past and her mentor Creed. How a man named Logan had kidnapped her and Creed died trying to protect her. How she fell in love with a man named Remy and was only hurt worse when he confessed his never end love to Rogue. How when she had been hiding from Logan, the X-men took her in only to betray her to Logan and help him almost kill her. She remembered some things, like feeling lonely at times and that she had loved Remy, but not much else though everything Sinister said rang a bell in some strange way. She could still hear something in the back of her mind yelling at her to stop lying to herself and that Sinister was lying to her. She pushed it a side not really caring and got up from her the bed. She looked at herself in the mirror and gag in disgust. Her body was pale and almost looked see through and her eyes looked lifeless and dull. She remembered at one time her eyes use to hold a strange spark that many respected her for. Now they just shined with hatred towards the people who could hurt her so much. She lifted her hands and placed them on the mirror and watched as her pafs ate away at the mirror, melting it right before her eyes. She supposed it would have hurt, the hot glass, as it burned her hands, but couldn't really tell since she couldn't feel anything. Her mind seemed blank and totally emotionless. She felt like blowing up the whole complex she was in and at the same time sitting on the ground crying her eyes out. 

Agony pushed it aside. She wasn't the scarred and weak little Jubilee who always hid her powers afraid that she might hurt some one. That girl was dead, always in a sense had been. This was Agony that looked at the melted mirror. The girl who would destroy the X-men and mostly Logan for hurting her and her family so. She would make them pay for their sins towards her and Creed. The girl who was destined to end the fighting between her kind and humanity. Magneto was right at first. Humans will never except mutants into their world. One of them had to be destroyed and it wouldn't be mutants. She had a job to do. Her first target was Creed's son, but she didn't care. Feelings were gone to her. Nothing was left but Agony and she savored every second of it.

Agony walked out of the complex and got into a nice black car. She pulled out of the area going over 90 miles per hour. She never once looked back at the complex that she stayed in and learned so much about. Hell when she got the chance and was done with Sinister's help, she'd blow him and that place to kingdom come and not think twice about it. 

A few hours later she pulled into New York city and slipped on a pair of black sun glasses that matched her tight black leather pants and shirt that had the words "God's busy" and a picture of the devil saying "but I'm not. Wanna talk?" and a long black jacket that came down to her ankles. She double checked her new rifle and got out of the car hiding the weapon. She parked in a small parking lot and paid for a few hours of time. She smiled and walked towards a park where a stage and crowd stood. On the stage was Creed. The one person that she hated almost as much as Logan and the X-men but she didn't truly know why. She went into a department store and took the elevator to the top floor. She got out and climbed onto the roof using the emergency latter that ran down the side of the building. She got her rifle out and set it up to have a good shot of Creed. She aimed the gun and was about to fire when a foot connected with her back and she flew of the building. At the last second she reached out and grabbed the ledge swinging herself into the building with amazing grace and agility. She rolled a few feet and stood up half noticing that she still had the rifle in her left hand. The figure swung down into the building after her and she narrowed her eyes at the sight of to hunch over man. Logan, the man she wanted nothing less then to kill. She rushed at him and let lose a furry of pafs that had bits of fire laced in them. She had recently learned two new things about her pafs. One that she could turn them into fire and two, they hurt like a bitch to get hit by. 

Logan, shocked by the fact that this girl's power was so much like Jubilee's, got hit by the pafs and flew into a wall leaving a large dent. He got up and rushed at her punching her across the face. She fell to the ground and looked at him through her half-broken glasses. Logan took one look and knew it had to be Jubilee.

"Jubes, your alive?" He asked and only got answered by a kick snapping his head back. The girl stood up and looked at him through cold merciless eyes. 

"Jubilee is dead, only Agony survived." She yelled and sent paf after paf at him. Logan ducked out of the way and watched as the pafs hit the wall blowing a large hole in it. He turned around and saw that the girl had disappeared into the building. He searched around barely able to pick up a scent from her. He heard a gun shot from behind him and looked over to the hole in the wall in rage. He ran over but all he found was a rifle and a very dead Creed laying on the stage with a gunshot wound right over his heart. Logan yelled in rage and left the sight. He came here to stop the assassination of the slessball and failed, but what he found out had made his heart half jump and him partly sick. Jubilee was alive, but she hated him and killed someone. 

Agony got into her black car and pulled out of the parking lot. She drove out of town and cursed herself for leaving and not killing Logan. She should have, because now he knew who she was and that the real Jubilee wasn't dead but in fact alive and kicking. She pulled into a small gas station and filled up her tank while pulling out her payphone. She dialed a friend, whom she had recently met, but Victor Creed had known for years. David Mason A.K.A Diablo. The meanest guy you could come across. A person who had no rhyme towards his killing sprees and no reason towards his brutality, but an all together asshole if you get on his good side. He would do almost anything for his friends, which he only had two and one was dead. David picked up on the second ring.

"Who ever this is better have a good reason for calling me on this line other wise I'm going to chop you into tiny pieces." He said in a husky voice. Agony laughed and smiled.

"Oh really and here I thought I was the only one with this number. What'd you do his time Davie, give the number to some cheap whore?" She said into the phone trying to keep it in a calm sweet voice. She knew that David would kill her without a second thought. It didn't matter if she was his only living friend and he was hers. He once told her that there were only two rules in this game that they played. One, never trust anyone but the person who knows you like that back of their hand. Two, forget the first rule cause people change when two issues come into play greed and power. She always played by those rules since. Never trusting anyone with her life only her sanity and even that was leaving her. 

"No, just had to make sure that you didn't lend the number out to some asshole. What do you need?" He asked into the phone. Agony could hear the sizzling of a cigarette going out. 

"Cash, passport, and a new name A.S.A.P. as in yesterday." She told him in the phone and heard only silence for a second. She could hear a soft laugh in the background and rustling of papers. 

"I can get them to you in maybe four days." He said and went through more papers. 

"I need them now, Logan found me out and now him and his pansies friends are going to be searching for me." Agony said into the phone. She heard keys tapping in the background as she paid for her gas at the pump. 

"Credit cards are traceable, burn all of them. Drive into Norwalk, Conn. It's about fifty miles northeast along the coast. Stop there and go into a bar called Poison. Asked for a guy named Mitch. If you don't show up in an hour and half I'm going down to the X-man base and blowing it up, regardless if your in there or not." She herd him hang up and slowly turned off the phone. She paffed her credit cards and got into her car. She drove half hoping that the X-Men wouldn't come after her, because she knew David would make good on his promise. He never made a promise he wouldn't keep. 

She pulled into Norwalk at sunset and went into the bar. The place smelled of alcohol and smoke, but she ignored it. She walked up to the counter and looked at the bartender. "Hey, I'm looking for a guy named Mitch." She said a little too loud and the place went silent. She cursed again and looked the bartender in the eye. He nodded around back and everyone went back to his or her drinks and such. She walked around back and leaned up against the wall waiting for this Mitch to arrive. She didn't have to wait long before some one pulled up in a car. Agony looked over at the car and almost smiled when David got out.

"I thought you were suppose to be in Dallas." She said in a flat tone. He looked at her and smiled.

"So did everyone else who wanted to see me." He told her and she nodded understanding what he was saying. He pulled out a package from his car and handed her the keys. She took it and smiled.

"Thanks. I owe you." She said and went through that package.

"No you don't. Everything's in there plus a few extras. Give me your keys." He said in a voce that she knew not to say no to. She handed him the keys and looked through the package. "Any problems call me at my normal number. I got you a flight out of the U.S. Don't come back until things cool down. Give it a month or so and things will be forgotten." Agony nodded and got into the car David drove. She looked back to tell him something but noticed he already left. She smiled to herself and drove to the airport. She parked the car and was half surprised to see two suitcases in the trunk. She got them out and pulled out her plane ticket. She put the rest of the package in a small suitcase and looked over her passport and noticed that she was going to Australia. She smiled and picked up her bags and walked to the Airport entrance.

10 hours later

Agony went up to her new apartment and shut the door. She checked out the place to make sure no one was in it. She sat down on a couch and opened her suitcase. She noticed a white envelope and opened it. The contents were close to thirty thousand dollars and a note.

Dear A,

I hope you like the place. I think it's your style and the money isn't from me. A friend of mine sent it for you. He's suppose to met up with you at 8:30 your time. Be cool with him and remember the rules. 

D.

Agony burned the note after reading it a few more times and sighed. David was having a guy come pick her up and then he writes her telling her to remember the rules. 'Who could this guy be that David would make sure I know not to fully trust him. Most important, since when did David get another friend?' She thought and noticed a black velvet dress in the suitcase. She pulled it out and looked it over. She looked towards the clock and sighed thinking she only had an hour to get ready. 

****************************************************************

Agony checked herself in the mirror and sighed trying to figure out exactly why she felt the need to dress up so much. She looked like a sweet little angle in a tight black dress that made her every boy's dream. She really knew why she made herself look innocent yet seductive, it gave her an edge if this man decided to try anything, but there was something else. Something deep down that made her want to sigh in happiness at the thought of meeting this new stranger and at the same time it made her feel like her heart was braking in so many places that it seemed impossible to count. She sighed in annoyance and walked around her new apartment taking in the beauty of it. 

Rich dark brown wood floors covered the entire apartment and deep magenta and black couches sat in the living area complementing the magenta walls and black curtains. The curtains framed the large window that gave her a wonderful view of the rocky cliff that connected with the endless ocean of deep blues and grays. For a second she felt as though she belong here and had no worries towards any of her life and the dangers that faced her if Sinister found out that she blew her cover. She turned away from the window half surprised that she was starring out at the wide endless ocean. A long time ago she had learned something from the Ocean, something she could remember fairly clearly. The memory told her that the ocean was calm on the surface, but underneath was a vast world of deadly creatures that kill for food and some just for revenge. A world of creatures that were unknown to mankind. She molded her defense on this, always keeping her cool in a battle until the last possible second and then lashing out with a fatal blow towards her enemy. This made her a powerful ally, a deadly enemy, and a dangerous woman. She pitied any soul, who tried to hurt her or her family, because she, like a dolphin, would always protect those of her kind until they hurt her or her family. 

Agony turned from the window when the sound of her buzzer returned her from the path down her memories. A path that she rarely took and was almost afraid of what she might find if she did. She silently walked over to the door and opened it. Before her eyes stood a tall man with dark auburn brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She could only see the back of his body and almost gasped as he turned around and she looked into the red on black eyes of the man she fell in love with. She felt blackness edge around her mind as she fell to the ground and was caught by Remy. She never noticed when his strong arms caught her for she as too far-gone in the new sensation of a version she didn't want to see.

She hung on to the cliff for dear life screaming for some one to save her. Anyone who could possibly save her from the fall that would surely kill her. She felt her hands slip from the roots of a near by tree and she slowly fell from the cliff. She fell and as she did she prayed for someone to save her, to protect her from a world of pain and remorse. She started to say her good byes when the world around her slowed and a face came into her sight. Remy, Gambit, Demon child, Prince of Thieves, and Friend. So many names flew through her mind and she felt his hands grab her on the arms and slowly pull her up. 

Agony slowly woke up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and then felt tears stream down her face. She remembered that from some where, but where and when? She clenched her hands in anger at the confusion the vision of the past brought on. She needed to remember more, but how. Her whole world closed in on her for one second and she brushed it off. She sighed thinking that it changed nothing. He saved her, but for all she knew it could have been before she had her heart broken. She slowly got off the bed and walked from the room into the living area. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was now three in the morning and she wondered if Remy had left. 'It figures, I get hurt and people leave me after putting me in bed. For all I know that whole thing could have been a thing my messed up mind created.' She thought and looked over at the couch to see Remy on the couch asleep. He looked almost like a beautifully painted picture with his hair messed up and his eyes gently closed. She smiled and watched him for a second think of how much she wished things would have turned out different. 

Agony shock her head and mentally bashed her head against the wall. Things didn't turn out different and he and Rouge are most likely married and have Remy Jr. sleeping in a cradle. 'Agony, stop, that bridge is burned. But why would he be here?" She thought and then the realization hit her. Remy was an X-Men and that meant he was most likely here to bring her in for torture or worse. She kept her cool and slowly walked into her bedroom grabbing her money and a change of clothes. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a green tank top. She slowly walked over to the front door and unlocked it without a sound. She opened the door and slowly walked out but stopped when Remy's sleeping form moved and his eyes opened. He looked at her and for a second their eyes met and they just stared at each other. Then Remy jumped out off the couch and Agony ran out the door forgetting all sense of secrecy. She ran down the stares with Gambit right behind her. She jumped over the banister and landed on the next flight of stares with easy. She got up and continued to run. 

"Chere, Stop. I ain' gonna hurt you. Just wanna talk is all." He yelled at her running down the stares. She looked up at him and he could see the distrust in them.

"And then you're going to turn me over to the X-Men and let Logan kill me? No thanks." She yelled and gambit almost fell down the stares at the last sentence. He knew for a month or so that sinister had found Jubilee or Agony as she now called her self and did what God only knows to her. 

"I ain' with de X-Men no more and why would Logan want to kill you?" He asked and Agony stopped for a second and he did the same not moving a muscle afraid that she might bolt out of his life again. 

"What do you mean you ain't with the X-Men? What about you and Rouge?" She asked searching his eyes trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not.

"Me and Rouge? We were history before you disappeared. I left de X-Men after you left. My father needed me to help out wit de guild now dat I was de new leader." Gambit said knowing that the truth was the only thing that could even keep her close from leaving. Agony searched his eyes one more time and her eyes looked desperate at the thought at him not being with the X-men or Rouge. He was about to walk down the stares when the door near Agony flew open and Rouge came in.

Rouge looked at Agony and then gasped. Agony looked Rouge in the eye and then back at Gambit. He lied to her. She looked back up and knew that she couldn't get by Gambit with out taking to much time and getting by Rouge was not a very good idea. She held up her hands as Storm came in behind Rouge and looked at Agony.

"Goddess, Logan was telling the truth. Jubilation you are alive." Storm said and walked forward to hug Agony. Rouge put a hand on Storm's shoulder and looked at the calm Agony.

"Sugah, Ah don't think it's a good idea tah get near her." Rouge said and then Agony let lose a large stream of pafs destroying the stairway above them and it collapsed. Gambit fell with the section of stairs he was on and Agony blow away another chunk of the building and ran away. He slowly got up and was about to run after her when rouge broke free and looked at him.

"Damn it. I almost got through to her." Gambit said under his breath and Rouge looked semi-pissed off at him.

"What are ya doing here swamp rat. I thought you went back to New Orleans. What do you mean you almost got through to her. Are you the reason she ran away? I swear to god if ya hurt her I will.." Rouge never finished her sentence when she looked at the look on his face.

"You don't get it do you. Dat isn' de Jubilee you know. Dat person is what happens when Sinister gets to remold a mind and sends it out in de open wit messed up memories. Dat's Agony and if you want ta blame some one den turn dat finger you point at every one around." Gambit said and left to find Agony again. His job was now twice as hard thanks to them showing up. He pulled out his cell phone to call a friend he brought with him.

**********************************************************************

Agony ran to the local café and found a seat at the back of the building. She put her head in her hands and blocked everything out. For once in her life she was truly tired of living. Not only had Gambit lied and betrayed her again, but so had David. She was now truly on her own and she couldn't figure out her next move. One she could skip town and start a new life. One without all the fighting and just peace. Two she could go back to Sinister and get his help. Three she could go back to he apartment and tell Remy what she really felt. 'Wow, where did that come from.' She thought. 'Tell Remy that I love him. God what am I doing. I need to think and get away from here as soon as possible or else who knows what I might do.' She thought and ordered a cup of black coffee. When it came she sat at her table sipping it slowly going over the possibilities in her mind. She couldn't count on anyone's help any more. Getting Sinister's help was a thing she would rather die then do. She knew what would happen if she owed Sinister a favor.

The scene in the vision started to play over and over in her head. That fit in with Sinister's story, but two other things didn't. One was how Logan looked at her when they met each other a few nights ago. He looked almost sad and like he had found a part of his family that had been missing for a long time. He also used the nickname Creed gave her, but it couldn't be true. Second was how Storm had wanted to greet her so warmly and make everything right. Agony shook her head trying to clear everything up. 

"They're trying to confuse me that's it. They most likely want me to trust them again and then they could hurt me more. That would make sense as to why Gambit showed up first." She whispered to herself trying to make the pieces fit. Her mind was in ruins and she hated it more then ever. She heard the front door's bell ring as a new costumer came in. The girl was tall and had long blond hair with cream colored skin. The person walked towards her and slipped down into a chair neck to Agony.

"My name's Raven and I believe that you most likely know me." Raven said to her old roommate. Agony looked her over for a second and she knew the person just couldn't remember her face or where she fit in her life. Raven smiled and tapped her forehead. "In here is where those memories you searched for are. You see, about a year ago you left collage in California and came to New York to help a very sick friend. When you got there Sabretooth, my brother, later attacked you, I was there to help him. I tied you up by using my mutant powers with making things grow. You knew that I was an empath and you threw all your memories at me in order to get free and if worked. You later attacked my brother and killed him in order to try and save Gambit and all of your friends lives." Raven told Agony calmly and looked at her watch. Agony took in the information and felt like her head was about to explode. 

None of it made any sense. It fit in the puzzle, but why would she try to hurt the man that was like a father to her. "No, Logan killed Sabretooth while he was trying to protect me. I didn't kill Sabretooth." She told raven in a confused tone. Raven sighed and looked down at the table.

"Yes you did. My brother was never your friend; he was always your enemy. Logan was the man who saved you and helped you to be a good fighter towards Xavier's dream. Logan protected you from Creed not the other way around. I know your confused right now. I can understand it more then you will ever know." 

"Confused! How would you know? I refuse to believe what you're saying. Creed was my mentor and friend and he died trying to save me from Logan who wanted me dead. I don't care who you are, but just leave me be. All of you just leave me alone." Agony screamed and ran from the café.

************************************************************

Gambit watched as Raven walked into the café and talked with Agony. He heard footsteps behind him and turn around to see that it was the X-Men. He sighed and made a motion for them to stop. Cyclops tried to walk by him but he stopped him. "You can' go in dere, Mon Ami." 

"Move Gambit, if that is Jubilee then we will make her remember us." Cyclops said in a stern voice. Gambit shock his head and looked back at the café.

"Dat's not de chere we use to know. Dat be Agony, de girl who Sinister molded to follow him." Gambit told them watching the conversation between the two girls.

"What do you mean, Gambit? That is Jubilee and we will not let her go again." Jean said. Gambit looked back at them.

"Wrong Jean. Scan her mind, but don' go to deep, just de surface." Gambit told Jean and watched as Jean did as he asked. She opened her eyes and nodded a bit.

"He is right. Her mind is in the same format as Jubilee's but very different in style and memories." Jean told the group. Gambit watched the girls not really paying attention to the questions flying at him from his old team members.

"Dat girl in dere lost her memories to protect de ones she loved. Jubilee gave her memories to Raven, de p'tite talking wit Agony, in order to get free and save Logan and me. She been wit Sinister ever since, thinkin' dat we are the enemy, not dat she is on de enemies side." Gambit stopped for a second and looked back at the X-Men. "Raven's in dere tryin to talk to Agony in order to give the memories back."

"So if Jubilee gets her memories back then everything will be back to normal." Bobby said 

"Non, Jubilee will have ta fight de Agony mind in order for her to remember everything. Agony was a virus sinister planted in Jubilee's mind in order to keep Jubilee under control. De chances of Jubilee fighting de virus and wining are slim to none." Gambit told them and looked back at the two girls in the café. 

"So, how do we help her?" Rouge asked. 

"We don', only she can fight it. De virus is based on her memories. De more she refuses to believe dose memories de more powerful de virus gets. De more Jubilee fights back de more powerful it gets." Gambit told them and watched, as Agony slowly became more upset.

"Ya sure know a lot about this so called virus, bub. What haven't ya been tellin' us?" Wolverine asked and watched Gambit close. Gambit looked at him and smirked slightly.

"I run a thieves and assassins guild and your asking me why I know what I know. Let's jus' say I have a few good people working for me who can hack into Sinster's computer files. Sinister has dat virus worked out perfectly. So as if anyone tries to help her den it hurts Jubilee. De only one who can help Jubilee is Raven Creed. De daughter of de man you hate, Logan. Ironic isn't it." Gambit told them and looked back at the café only to see Agony run towards the door. Raven was right behind her and they both ran down an alley. Gambit took of in a full run to see what was happening.

************************************************************************

Raven ran down the alley searching for Agony, but was only greeted by a dead end. She looked around and noticed none that there was no way that Agony could have gotten out unless she could fly. She slowly scanned the area and had her back turned to the wall when Agony let lose a fury of kicks and punches. Raven barely had time to move out of the way before she was kicked in the face. She reached out and grabbed Agony's temples in her hands. Things seemed to slow down and Raven closed her eyes letting every memory of Jubilee's flow from herself to Agony. She opened them again and let a few tears fall. "A young girl once told me that we can change and she gave her life to help me see that. I'm so very sorry that I was so very blind and that I caused you to lose everything you loved once again. In return I will help you prepare for the battle to come, but I can not help you fight it. This is a battle you must face on your own." Raven whispered as Tears fell from her chocolate brown eyes and both girls fell into a deep sleep that they may never wake up from.

Gambit and the others came into the alley in time to see both girls fall to the ground unconscious. They slowly picked them up and took them to the blackbird feeling very helpless. The battle to come was one they wished Jubilee wouldn't have to face, but they had no way of stopping it. 

************************************************************************

Jubilee landed in a new part of her mind and felt a cold wind surround her. She barely noticed the three forms beside her. One with long blond hair, another with white hair that was short and went to about her ears, the last had endless hair that seemed to change colors every second. All three had on a white robe. They looked to jubilee and spoke in union with sweet gentle voices.

"We are the fates, born before time and yet younger then the next second. We come to give you three gifts to help you regain your memories, dreams, and body." They spoke and Jubilee looked at the in amazement. She noticed one to be raven and smiled. Raven stepped forward and her blond hair seemed to make her look like an angle.

"I am the fate of the past. I bring you the gift of knowledge, a powerful weapon if used correctly. Jubilee, you must fight a battle that no one can help and if you lose then Agony shall take over and help to destroy the Earth and all life. Use my gift and save man and mutant kind." Raven told Jubilee and handed her an apple with a wise owl carved in it. She stepped back and white hair lady step forward.

"I am the fate of the present. I ring you the gift of truth and love. This is also a very powerful weapon that must be used correctly. Truth is an honorable weapon that leads to trust. Love is more powerful then truth; it connects hundreds of people and gives them something to believe in. Never lose either of these other wise you will become Agony." The Fate of the Present handed Jubilee a mirror with a heart and braid carved on the back. She stepped back and the Lady with black hair stepped forward.

"I am the fate of the future. I bring you the gift of dreams and hope, two of the most powerful weapons in the entire world. They help even the weakest soul conquer life and bring happiness to all. Use them correctly and they will give you power to save the future and the lives of many." The Fate of the Future handed a sword made of silver metal that looked like clouds. She stepped back and Jubilee looked at her three gifts. 

"But how do I use them and who exactly is Agony?" She asked looking at the fates.

"Agony is you. You are Agony. Agony feeds on all of your sorrows and regrets towards your life. She only hates and can never truly love unless shown how too. You must show her Jubilee or else evil will prevail and life will cease to exist. We wish you the best of luck and use the gifts to the best of your power. If you fail then god pity the soul who stands in Agony's way." The Fates disappeared and Jubilee looked at her gifts once more trying to decide what would be the best method to work with. She could try stabbing Agony with the sword, but it wouldn't work. The mirror she had no idea how it would help as the same with the apple. She didn't get much time to think before Agony appeared and everything went cold. 

Agony had on a long black dress and her skin was deathly pale. What scarred Jubilee the most was her eyes, eyes that seemed to have no end and were as deadly as the point on the sword that she held in her hand. Agony looked at her and smiled.

"So at last we met. Once I destroy you the bond that keeps me from fully controlling your body will be broken and I will be free." Agony whispered and the ground beneath Jubilee trembled.

"Yeah and what makes you think that will happen?" Jubilee shouted and threw some pafs at Agony. Agony laughed and brushed them aside. She smiled and held up her hands. 

"Child's play. Real use of our power is this." Agony whispered and threw thousands of sparks covered with fire at Jubilee. Jubilee bit her lip in pain as she absorbed the pafs and the fire burned her shin. She felt like it would never end and when it did she looked at Agony and smiled.

"Is that the best you have? Please I have been hit by worse. Besides this is my mind and it will do as I tell it." Jubilee shouted and used her mind to form ropes wrapping around Agony. Agony smiled and the ropes were burned away with the flick of her wrist. Jubilee tried again and again only to have the same thing happen again. 

"This is our mind and I am in control. This world belongs to me and you are nothing more then a pitiful spark standing in my way." Agony whispered and a cage like contraption suddenly surrounded Jubilee. It closed her in and when she went to break free, the cage sent Electricity throughout her body. She fell to the ground and looked at Agony. The Fates words kept playing over and over in her mind. She looked from the sword to the mirror to the Apple. She grabbed the sword and concentrated on choosing her battleground. The cold endless valley of darkness they were in was quickly changed to a colorful playing field with thousands of flowers of every type. The cage around Jubilee quickly vanished into a circle of Sunflowers. She stepped out of the circle and looked at Agony. "Impressive, but not good enough." 

The field changed once again to a valley of darkness, but this time only the half to which agony was standing on. Jubilee smiled and Agony looked at her. She held out her hands and sent pafs and fire to Jubilee. It was stopped half way from her to Jubilee and disappeared. Jubilee again smiled and took a small bit from the apple. She threw it at Agony.

"Thank you for giving me half of my life back. Now take a bite of that apple as I have done and we will be bale to cross into each others worlds." Jubilee shouted and Agony smiled. She took up the apple and took a large bite from the apple. Jubilee again crossed into the dark world and held out her sword. She covered it in white pafs and watched Agony carefully. Agony smiled and called forth a sword of her own. For a few seconds they looked at each other. Agony rushed at Jubilee and held out her sword as to stab Jubilee in the heart. Jubilee brought her won sword to block Agony's. They fought for a short while, sword against sword. Neither getting much ground, but both becoming tired. Agony more then Jubilee. 

"Why do you care if they live. They would leave you as soon as you are back." Agony asked. She swung her sword at Jubilee side and Jubilee moved her sword to block it.

"Because they helped me learn the true meaning of live and love. Something that everyone must have in order to survive." Jubilee told Agony and attacked Agony. Agony blocked the attack and kicked Jubilee away from her. Jubilee fell to the ground and saw Agony lung at her.

"Love is a weak emotion." Agony said and aimed the sword for Jubilee's heart. Jubilee watched till the last possible second and then threw up her own sword. It went through her stomach, Agony sword went into Jubilee's arm and both girls screamed in pain. Agony fell to the ground and looked at the sword in her stomach. 

"Why? We could have worked so well together?" Agony whispered. Jubilee slowly stood p and walked over to Agony with the mirror in her hand. She laid Agony's hand on her lap and held the mirror over her face so that she could see. 

"Look Agony, this is what you are. If you win then this whole world will no longer exist. You will seek your revenge until the world is gone and then only a few of us will be left. Agony, look in the mirror and tell me that is not what you want. Tell me what you do want." Jubilee whispered and ran her fingers through Agony's black hair. Agony looked up at the mirror and a few tears feel from her eyes at the sight of what she had become. A bitter person who had no one to love or turn to.

"No, I don't want to be like this, but I have no choice." Agony whispered in pain.

"A friend of mine once felt the same way, but she had a choice. She chose to make up for her sins by helping me. She made a better choice and so can you. Tell me what you want." Jubilee whispered and looked Agony in the eyes.

"I just want peace and love. A place where no one can hurt me and I will be safe." Agony whispered and Jubilee smiled.

"I will give you this. You will be given a peace that none can describe and with that you must learn to live and trust. Rest my dear friend, because your journey to peace is beginning." Jubilee whispered and Agony smiled. Her eyes closed and she died in Jubilee's lap. Jubilee sat agony down on the ground and the dark valley disappeared and a field of life came. Jubilee made a grave to mark Agony's place in her mind and she walked away from the spot. 

Jubilee found Raven standing next to a tall oak tree. Jubilee walked over to her and smiled. "Thank you."

"No Jubilee thank you. You showed me that people deserve second chances and life shouldn't be full of pain. Your parents would be so proud of you." Raven said and put her hand on the oak tree.

"Yeah, I still miss them. I just wish they were still here, ya know." Jubilee said and sat down beside the large oak tree.

"Yeah, I know, but perhaps it's time you said goodbye to them. They helped you out a lot during that fight." Raven told her and looked out into the deep blue sky.

"How did they help?" Jubilee asked and looked at Raven's face.

"Jubilee, just cause their dead don't mean they haven't been watching. They just waited until you truly need them, but no it's time for them to back off and let you live your life. For them to do that you have to say your good byes." Raven old Jubilee and smiled at her.

"Yeah, your right. I just almost don't want them to go, but I guess I have to." Jubilee watched as the sunset in her mind. "You won't be coming back will you?" Jubilee whispered and felt tears run down her check. Raven looked at her and sighed.

"No. I used much of my power to help you, but don't worry I will be back one day. Till we meet again I will always remember you. Keep safe young Jubilation and always keep true to your dreams and heart." Raven said and disappeared from sight. Jubilee smiled and stood up.

"I will, Raven, and I promise to say goodbye. Till later." Jubilee sighed and slowly made herself wake up.

*********************************************************************

Jubilee woke up from her sleep and looked at the white walls of med. lab. She looked over to the bed near her and noticed a figure covered in a white sheet. She slowly got out of bed and walked over the dead person. She lifted the sheet and felt tears stream down her face at the sight of the dead Raven. She fell to the ground and cried her eyes out. She felt a pair of arms hug her and hold her close. Jubilee could smell the cigars that Logan always smoked and cried on his shoulder as her rubbed her back and old her that everything would be all right. Jubilee just cried on his shoulder and knew for the first time that nothing would ever be all right. After some time Jubilee calmed down a bit and sat back looking at Raven's body that was now covered again by the sheet. 

"Darlin', Jubes…….Jubilee." Logan said trying to get Jubilee to answer. Jubilee just continued to look at the body and she slowly started to rock back and forth. "Jubilation." Logan half shouted. Jubilee's looked at him, but not really seeing him. She continued to just stare off into space.

"I killed her, Wolvie. She died trying to protect and help me. I killed her." Jubilee said and tears started to stream down her face. Logan reached out to hug her but she just scouted away from him.

"Jubilee, You didn't kill her. She died trying to help you yes, but it wasn't your fault. She chose to help you. You aren't to blame. Just let her go. Things will be alright." Logan said in a fatherly tone. Jubilee just shock her head and looked him in the eye.

"No, they won't. They can never be." Jubilee told him and bit her lip slightly.

"Darlin, the pain will pass in time and you will see that things will be okay. You just have to heal right now. None of this was your fault, none of it." Logan said and gave her a hug. At this moment he would have given his life so that the part that had died in Jubilee would return and everything would be all right. They sat there for a while, Jubilee crying and Logan comforting her to the best of his abilities.

**********************************************************************

California, 6 days after Raven's Funeral.

Jubilee walked up to her parent's head stone and laid down a rose for each of them. It had been a good deal of time since she last visited and she felt the need to end this chapter in her life. No matter what anyone told her, she still held onto the death of her parents and perhaps that was the wrong thing to do. She would never forget them, but for now she would let the rest in peace. She put her hand on the cold marble headstone and kneeled down.

"Hey mom and dad, I miss you guys, but I have to let you go. Things are so messed up and I need to clear things up inside of my head. You don't have to worry I will always remember those few happy times we spent together. Take care of each other. Bye" Jubilee kissed her hand and laid it on the grave marker. She turned back around and walked to the car where Gambit and Logan waited. She got in the car and looked at the two men in her life. She felt a smile cross her face and wondered what new wonders they would find in the future. Logan drove away from the cemetery and they headed for the airport. 

"Gambit." Jubilee looked at him.

"Yes, Chere?" He looked back at her.

"Why exactly did you leave the X-Men in the first place?" She asked and Gambit smiled slightly.

"I had to help my father out." Gambit said and looked back at the road. There was silence for a second and then Jubilee smiled mischievously.

"Okay, who farted this time?" She asked and the two guys looked at her and smiled.

"In de words of Bobby, who ever smelt it dealt it." Gambit told her and got hit on the head playfully.

"Ladies don't fart." Jubilee said all proper like. Logan laughed a bit and looked at her from the mirror.

"Good thing we don't have one of those in this car. We might end up with a person bickering every ten seconds." Logan told her and grinned a bit. 

"I have to go to the bathroom. When's the next stop?" Gambit said in a goofy voice.

"In ten seconds if you don't shut your mouth and be quiet." Logan growled at Gambit.

"And I thought you two were starting to get along." Jubilee said from the back seat.

"We are Chere, just wait until we get on de plane." Gambit said and laughed a bit. 

"God, why did I have to bring you guys along." Jubilee said almost fearing the thought of Gambit and Logan sitting next to each other for four hours. The two guys laughed and Jubilee smiled enjoying the day for what it was worth.

***************************************************************

Authors note: this is the end the first chapter, but don't worry, like every good book, there are going to be many more chapters before this book ends. Also if you would like for me to post the whole Chapter then tell me in a review.


End file.
